


Date

by Celja



Series: Hikari [3]
Category: One Hundred Percent Orange Juice, SUGURI (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celja/pseuds/Celja
Summary: Yukito takes Hikari out on their first real date.
Relationships: Hikari/Yukito
Series: Hikari [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868206





	Date

It was later in the evening after Yukito had finished his dinner with Hikari and he was sitting at his desk. Yukito was going over some of his notes regarding Project One trying to figure out the next course of action.

“Hmm… what if we alter the output to 120%...” Yukito muttered to himself.

 _‘I had a lot of fun today. I’ll text you later, okay!’_ Hikari’s voice echoed in Yukito’s mind.

“No, that would cause too much stress on the reactor…”

‘ _You know, like go on a date?’_ Again, Hikari’s words clouded his thoughts.

Yukito plopped his head down on his desk and groaned. He was having a hard time focusing on his work. The words on the papers would get muddled up and Yukito would then start imagining Hikari with her gentle smile.

“Ugghh… I can’t concentrate.” Yukito sighed and peeked over at his phone. He reached over and activated it to see if there have been any new messages.

“Nothing.” Yukito stared at his lock screen wondering if he should bother Hikari right now. She mentioned that she would text him later in the night so perhaps she might be busy. He opened up his phone and went to the messaging app and pulled up Hikari’s contact.

“I’ll shoot her a text anyway. I already can’t focus on my work and she can always get back to me whenever.”

Yukito started typing on the phone’s keyboard and made out a short text.

“ _Hey Hikari, what are you up to?”_

Yukito sent the message and set his phone back down. He drew his attention back over to his notes to try to get back on track with his studies. About a minute passed when his phone buzzed and displayed a notification of a new message. Yukito grabbed the phone and looked to see what the message was.

“ _Hey Yukito!_

_I’m doing some reading, what about you?”_

Yukito started typing at the keyboard and sent his response.

_“I was catching up on some studying. What kind of reading are you doing?”_

Yukito waited a little bit and Hikari answered.

_“It’s a little fantasy story about a group of people who live on a giant that end up going to war with another group who lives on a neighboring giant.”_

Before Yukito could get in his remark to that premise, Hikari shot him another text.

_“I’m not distracting you from studying am I?”_

Yukito tensed up slightly after being called out, but she didn’t need to know she was right.

_“No I just finished actually and wanted to talk with you.”_

_“Aww, that’s sweet. Is there something you wanted to talk about?”_

Yukito was at a loss now. He didn’t have any topics in mind going into this conversation. He was hoping something would come up as he chatted with Hikari and just ride off that topic. He took some time to think and then sent Hikari another message.

“ _Actually I was wondering are you free this weekend? Would you want to go on that date?”_

Yukito could feel his anxiety increase with each passing second that Hikari didn’t respond. The seconds began to feel like minutes and time in general seemed to slow to a crawl.

_“Well I’m busy on Friday but I’ve got all day Saturday so we can do something then._

_Did you have anything in mind?”_

Yukito thought for a minute but couldn’t think of anything particularly interesting.

_“To be honest no._

_Thought we might be able to work something out.”_

Another minute passed and Hikari responded.

_“Hmm… well if anything we could just hang out and chill._

_I’m down for anything honestly :P”_

Yukito tilted his head back and racked his brain some more trying to think of ideas. He was fine with hanging out but he thought their first date could be a bit more interesting.

_“Same here. Would you want to just walk around town maybe? We could check out some stores, maybe see a movie, grab lunch or whatever.”_

_“That’s fine with me c:_

_Where should we meet up?”_

_“How about the flagpole at the front of the campus at 1o clock?”_

_“That works for me. I’ll see you then Yukito ^^”_

After that Yukito didn’t get any other messages the rest of the night and went back to studying. He had a much better time going over his notes now. He sat at his desk until about midnight then Yukito took off his glasses and stretched his arms outward. His phone buzzed and displayed a new message from Hikari.

_“Good night Yukito!”_

A smile grew on Yukito’s face and he messaged Hikari back.

_“Good night Hikari”_

* * *

It’s Saturday morning about 12:40pm and Yukito is standing before the mirror in his room. He put on some black denim jeans, a light blue flannel with a white t-shirt. He doubled checked himself to make sure he looked decent enough and grabbed his essentials before heading out.

After a little walk, Yukito arrived at the meetup spot. He pulled out his phone to check the time which displayed 12:48 pm. He took a little a quick survey around the area to see if Hikari may have showed up already. As he was browsing around he saw Hikari sitting on one of the benches as she was looking at her phone. Yukito walked over to where she was sitting.

“Hey Hikari.” Yukito said while raising his hand

Hikari looked up from her phone and smiled widely. “Oh hey Yukito.” Hikari put her phone away and stood up from the bench. Yukito looked at the outfit Hikari had on today which consisted of a lot of pink and white. A pink jacket, a white undershirt with a cat decal on it, a frilly white skirt, and some pink sneakers.

“You weren’t waiting here long were you?” Yukito asked.

Hikari shook her head and adjusted the purse she had strapped along her shoulder.

“No, I just got here a few minutes ago. I was getting a bit restless just sitting around in my room so I figured I’d get here early.” Hikari started to sway back and forth slightly.

Yukito couldn’t help but look Hikari up and down again. While he knew very little about fashion and trends and such, he could tell Hikari put effort into her outfit to make herself look cute. Or at least he thought the clothes made her look cuter.

“Is something wrong Yukito?” Hikari asked while tilting her head. Yukito realized he had spaced out for a second there and was staring at Hikari.

“Oh it’s nothing, it’s just you look very cute today.”

Hikari started to blush a light shade of red. “T-thank you.” Hikari ran her eyes down and back up over Yukito and stopped to look Yukito right in the eyes.

“You’re looking pretty nice yourself.” Yukito felt a little embarrassed and looked down slightly while rubbing the back of his head. “So what did you want to do first? You said something like talk a walk around the town?” Hikari asked.

Yukito nodded. “Yeah, would you want to check out the shopping district? I figured there’s a lot we could do there.”

“Hikari grinned and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. “Yeah that sounds nice.”

The two then started to walk along the sidewalk in the direction to the shopping district. The two kept pace with each other and walked quietly for a good minute until Yukito raised a question.

“So what do you like to do for fun?” Yukito asked while glancing over at Hikari.

“Well when I’m not working out or cooking, I mainly like to read manga.”

“Is there a certain genre you like?”

“Hmm…” Hikari rested her chin on her hand. “Well I like a lot of things. I usually stick with slice of life and comedy I guess.” The two of them stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the signal to change. “What about you Yukito? What do you like to do when you’re not working?”

Yukito thought to himself about what to say. “Well lately I’ve been so focused on Project One that I’m usually reading or researching things to be honest. Though I do like building model kits.” The signal changed and the two of them started crossing the street.

“Like the big robot ones?” Hikari asked as she hopped onto the next sidewalk.

“For the most part yeah.” Yukito mentioned while looking over at Hikari.

“That’s pretty cool. You’ll have to show me them sometime.” Hikari said while turning her gaze to meet Yukito and grinning.

“Are you into mecha stuff?”

Hikari looked forward and grew a more neutral expression. “I mean I like them. I don’t follow any of the shows or anything, I just think all the different robot designs are cool.” The two walked another block and Hikari asked a question. “Are you hungry at all?”

Yukito wasn’t particularly hungry since he’d eaten a few hours ago. Though he figured Hikari was asking because she wanted to grab something to eat. “I’m not all that hungry. Why, are you?”

Hikari made a sheepish laugh and scratched her cheek. “I didn’t eat much for breakfast this morning actually. There’s a café I know up ahead if you wanna check it out.”

Yukito planned he’d just take today in stride anyway so he was fine with whatever Hikari wanted to do. “That’s fine with me. Lead the way.”

“Great, it’s only about another block ahead.” Hikari began to have a little more pep to her step. The two talked another several steps when Hikari asked another question. “Do you have any siblings Yukito?”

“No, I’m an only child. What about you?” The two approached another crosswalk with a red signal and stopped.

“Same. I always wanted a younger sibling but my parents said I was too much of a handful and didn’t want to raise another child after dealing with me apparently. Or at least that’s what they always told me.” Hikari swung her arms slowly while waiting for the light to change.

“You must have been a real problem child.” Yukito said sarcastically. Hikari looked over at Yukito and really puffed out her cheeks.

“Please, I’d like to think I wasn’t that bad. Every kid is trouble and you know how parents like to exaggerate stuff. Besides I’m sure you caused your parents their fair share of problems.” The walk signal turned green and Yukito chuckled while staring to walk forward without giving Hikari a response. “Hey!” Hikari shouted while catching up with Yukito.

“My parents always said I was a bit of a quiet child. I was a pretty obedient kid and the friends I had growing up never got into trouble much. I was even voted the nicest person in my high school.”

“Oh really? What kinda high school did you graduate from anyway ‘Mr. Nice Guy’?” Hikari nagged while playfully elbowing Yukito in his side.

“I graduated in 2147 at the Green Hilltop High School.” Yukito proudfully declared while puffing out his chest.

Hikari furrowed her brow. “You mean the one with the weird blue mascot?” Yukito sighed as he thought the school’s mascot was pretty odd. “But you graduated a year before me actually. I graduated in 2148 at Nuvema High School. That must mean you’re a lot closer to my age than I thought since I’m 24.”

“Oh nice. I just turned 26 a couple months ago.” Yukito responded

“Oh, there’s the place!” Hikari pointed ahead at a light blue signpost overhead. As they got closer to the entrance Yukito was able to make out the lettering on the sign.

“Clover?” Yukito thought out loud.

“Yeah. I guess it was originally some design company before it went out of business but the new owners liked the name so much they decided to keep it.” The two then approached the door and made their way inside the little building. There was a little jingle from the door as they walked in and they were greeted by a red haired woman who was sitting behind a counter.

“Hello, please take a seat wherever you like and someone will be with you shortly.” The woman said while smiling brightly and gesturing over to the set of tables and seating arrangements. She then handed them a couple of menus which Yukito and Hikari took.

“Thank you.” Hikari and Yukito responded and walked over to an empty booth. Hikari sat down closer to the door while Yukito took the seat further away. Yukito began taking a little look around the café to take everything in. The walls were painted with a very warm feeling orange color with some various flower paintings decorating the walls. The lighting of the place was well enough but not too overly bright. It all felt very cozy and relaxing he thought. There was only a handful of other customers seated around which Yukito thought that was a bit odd for this time of day. He disregarded how busy the café was and picked up the other menu to begin checking it out.

The menu was very minimalistic and easy to read. They had a good variety of choices Yukito thought, from sandwiches, soups, desserts, drinks and other treats. As Yukito was looking over everything, a young woman came over to their booth. She was in a standard black servers outfit with a white apron on. She had light purple hair that was tied back in a ponytail and had on some black rimmed glasses that looked similar to the ones Yukito wore except they were more squared.

“How are you two doing today?” the woman said as she pulled out a small notepad.

“Good”

“Pretty good” Yukito and Hikari responded.

“My name is Tina and I’ll be taking care of you today. Can I start you two off with some drinks?” She asked and looked over at Yukito first.

“I’ll just have a water.” Yukito requested. Tina nodded and scribbled on her notepad and then turned her attention over to Hikari who was still glossing over the menu.

Hikari then looked up at Tina and set the menu down. “I’ll go with a strawberry lemonade.”

“Nice choice.” Tina made some other scribbles on her notepad. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” Tina walked away and Hikari looked over at Yukito. Yukito couldn’t help but smile at Hikari who seemed to be real cheerful right now. Hikari returned Yukito’s smile with one of her own.

“Do you come here often?” Yukito asked.

“I wouldn’t say that often, but I do like this place. There’s something about this place that’s nice and calming. They say the fragrance they put out around the café helps you relax or something.”

Yukito did realize when they entered Clover that there was a nice, almost citrusy scent in the building. He couldn’t pinpoint what it smelled like but it was soothing nonetheless. Tina then walked over with a couple tall glasses in hand. She set a glass of water by Yukito and gave Hikari one of a pink liquid.

“Do you two want anything else or are you good for now?” Tina said while looking over at Hikari then Yukito. Hikari picked up her menu again and found the spot where she was browsing earlier.

“Could I order one of the club sandwiches?” Hikari asked before taking a sip of her drink.

“Absolutely.” Tina wrote down on her notepad again and looked over at Yukito. “Anything for you?”

“No thank you, I’m good” Yukito mentioned while smiling at Tina.

“No problem.” Tina glanced over at Hikari. “We’ll have that out for you soon.” Tina then walked away and Yukito took a sip of his water.

“How’s the lemonade?” Yukito asked in between sips.

“It’s good, would you like a drink?” Hikari asked while pushing her glass a bit closer to Yukito.

Yukito gestured his hand up and shook his head, “I’m okay, thank you though.”

Hikari brought the glass back to her. “Are you sure you didn’t want anything?”

“Yeah, I had a big breakfast and feeling pretty good on food.”

“Okay then. Let me know if you want to stop somewhere later though.”

Yukito nodded and he took another look around the café and looked at one of the paintings on the wall that was closest to them. It was a dog that was floating around space while in an astronaut suit. The dog appeared to be looking at something that wasn’t in the painting. Yukito gazed at it a bit longer until Hikari mentioned something.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick, be right back.” Hikari got up out of the chair and Yukito nodded. Hikari walked away towards the restroom sign and disappeared. Yukito pulled out his phone to check the time. 1:35pm is what his phone read. Yukito put his phone back and let himself get immersed in the atmosphere the café was providing. He didn’t pay much attention to the music that was playing when they were getting settled but the tunes were very chill to say the least. It was a calm, smooth, and jazzy melody that again was very relaxing and enjoyable. He could tell the saxophone player in it was a specialist at his craft from how well the instrument sounded. As Yukito continued to get lost in Clover’s design choices, he noticed Hikari walking back. She sat back down and grinned at Yukito. He smiled back and took another gulp of his water. The two sat in silence for a bit looking around the café and just enjoying the others company. A minute or two passed and Tina came walking towards the booth with a tray in one hand and a pitcher in another. She put the tray down on a nearby table and grabbed a small plate off it. It was Hikari’s food she ordered which Tina carefully placed in front of Hikari.

“There’s that for you.” Tina then turned around and grabbed a glass which was another lemonade she put next to Hikari’s plate.

“Oh thank you.” Hikari mentioned. Tina then took the pitcher and started refilling Yukito’s water glass.

“Let me know if you two need anything okay? Enjoy” Tina walked away and took the tray and pitcher with her.

“Thank you” Yukito said as Hikari looked down at her plate of food. A carefully crafted sandwich and a side of fries was on it. Hikari picked one half of the sandwich and took a large bite out of it. She made a gleeful noise as she chewed and had a look of pure bliss on her face.

“How is it?” Yukito asked while observing Hikari eat. Hikari nodded before swallowing the bite down.

“It’s wonderful and just what I needed.” Hikari declared before finishing off her first glass of lemonade. “Are you sure you don’t at least want some of my fries?” Hikari said while pushing her plate a bit forward.

“Well since you’re so persistent with this…” Yukito said while reaching out and grabbing a small handful of fries. He carefully stuffed them into his mouth as Hikari took another bite of her sandwich. The two continued their little meal together until Hikari was finished. She said she was but she had a little batch of fries left on her plate.

“Do you want the rest of these?” Hikari asked while wiping her hands off with a napkin. Yukito simply nodded and dragged the plate over and began eating the remains of the fries. Tina had already dropped off the receipt at the table so they were free to leave whenever. Yukito polished off the fries and Hikari was now the one observing Yukito.

“You know I like this place. It’s got a real nice feeling to it. We’ll have to come back here again sometime.” Yukito suggested before wiping his face with a napkin.

Hikari agreed and drank the rest of her lemonade. “I’m glad you like it. So are you about ready to go?”

“Yep.” Yukito then downed the last of his water and they both got out of their booth. They walked over to the front counter, paid, and headed back out on the main sidewalk.

“Thank you!” Tina shouted as they exited the door.

“So we’re heading to the shopping district now right?” Hikari reaffirmed as she turned around and looked at Yukito.

“That’s the plan for now. Figured we’d just check out what ever catches our eye and explore around.” Yukito mentioned.

“Alrighty, let’s go!” Hikari playfully shouted while marching forward. Yukito chuckled and followed behind her.

Hikari and Yukito had browsed through a number of stores and little attractions. Clothing stores, hobby shops, they even took a little trip through a park. Hikari would point something out that she thought was cute or interesting and rope Yukito into checking it out with her. While she was interested in a number of things whether they be some nice clothes, little knickknacks, or even this peculiar painting she saw, Hikari didn’t buy anything because she didn’t want to have to worry about carrying it around the rest of the day. The two of them entered an arcade where Hikari challenged Yukito to a game off and see who could win more games than the other.

Hikari started out winning the challenge when they played a couple rhythm games but Yukito evened the score after they played the more skill based games like the racing cabinet and the shooting minigame. Hikari figured the best way to settle final game was with air hockey. Hikari scored the first couple of points and started to get pretty cocky, but after scoring on herself her confidence began to crumble. Yukito then scored 4 points in a row and shut Hikari down. Hikari was frustrated but accepted her loss gracefully, though she demanded a rematch next time they had the opportunity.

As they left the building they realized it was getting late and the sun was beginning to set. It was hard to tell with how cloudy and muggy their sky has become, but they’ve lived in these conditions for so long they could tell.

“Well we should probably start heading back now.” Yukito mentioned while looking back at Hikari who was catching up to him. Hikari made a childish groaning sound and puffed her cheeks.

“Aww, but I don’t wanna!” Hikari then giggled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Alright, that sounds good.” On that note, the two of them started to walk back towards their campus.

“Did you had fun today Hikari?” Yukito asked and looked over at Hikari. She looked back and gave a wide smile.

“I had a lot of fun Yukito. Thanks for taking me out today.” Hikari then reached her hand over slightly. “Is it okay if we hold hands?”

Yukito’s heart skipped a beat and the only response he could muster then was a nod. Yukito took his left hand and gently grasped Hikari’s hand that she held out. Yukito could tell his heart was beating a bit faster now. His hand was now enveloped in Hikari’s own warm, small embrace. They both walked in silence just enjoying the moment. After a few seconds, Hikari tightened her grip a bit and Yukito did the same. At first Yukito thought the silence was a bit embarrassing but he got over it and felt comfortable holding Hikari’s hand. It was soft, warm, and welcoming. Something as simple as holding her hand had begun to overflow Yukito with so much emotion it could bring a tear to his eye.

The two continued walking hand in hand for the rest of the walk back. They’d make little comments here and there about the birds, some flowers they’d run across, and someone who was walking their dog. They made their way back to the flagpole area they initially met up at. Hikari stopped and broke their hand holding to give Yukito her full attention. Yukito turned and stared Hikari in the eyes.

“I had a really great time today Yukito.” Hikari declared with a pleased smile on her face. He cheeks were a faint blush of red and almost matched her clothes. “Can we do this again?”

Yukito grew a wide smile on his face and could feel his heart start to pound from excitement. “I’d be happy to.” The two kept their eyes on each other for what felt like minutes to them. Hikari began to inch herself closer and then wrapped her arms around Yukito. Yukito was taken aback and took a second to process what was happening. He then wrapped his arms around Hikari and pulled her close. Hikari began to squeeze Yukito a bit harder and he followed suit. Yukito ended up closing his eyes and fully embraced the hug. After a good few seconds Hikari began to lessen her hold on Yukito and he did the same. The two broke away from the hug and Hikari sheepishly smiled at Yukito.

“Thank you Yukito. I’ll see you later.” Hikari said

“Yeah, see you around Hikari.” Yukito waved as Hikari then began to turn around and walk toward the doors. Yukito watched Hikari until she was out of eyesight and started his own walk back to his room.

Upon entering his room, Yukito threw himself down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His heart was still beating and he knew he was going to have a hard time falling asleep tonight.

* * *

Hikari was lying on her bed typing away at her phone. Hikari then closed her phone and set it on her desk that was next to her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and exhaled deeply into it. She debated on texting Yukito or not, but ultimately decided against it since they already spent most of the day together. She rolled over so she was looking out the window and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Hikari was looking forward to spending more time with Yukito. For now though, Hikari was looking forward to spending more time with her bed for she was all kinds of wiped out.


End file.
